


The Return

by Finney13



Series: The Return [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston fan fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Alison returns to her home village after 20 years when she inherits the family farm. She thought she had nothing else to return to there but there is her high-school sweetheart Thomas…





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is specifically written in screenplay form. Two reasons: 1) Because I can and 2) because I wanted to test the format in something real for the first time. Bare with me.

1\. EXT. VILLAGE IN RURAL ENGLAND. PRESENT DAY. SUMMER. SUN IS SHINING. -- EARLY EVENING. 

A deep green Jeep drives on a country road surrounded by overgrown fields. The afternoon sun is shining low. Small insects are flying up and down in the sunshine as the car drives by.

The car drives into the parking lot of a supermarket. The sign of the market is bit faded and old by the looks of it.

We get a closer look at the car. It is packed full with luggage and furniture. A tall, brunette woman, ALISON MOSS, wearing boots, jeans and a t-shirt steps out and closes the door. She looks around. When she sees the supermarket sign and smiles shortly as the sign is exactly as it was when she last was in town.

She walks through the parking lot and to the market. 

2\. INT. SUPERMARKET HALL WITH FLUORESCENT LIGHTING -- CONTINUES

Alison takes a cart and starts strolling through the aisles.

Old ladies in the market see her and start chatting to each other silently while Alison is looking at the groceries on one aisle.

OLD LADY NO 1:  
Did you see that? Doesn't that look a lot  
like Alison Moss?

OLD LADY NO 2:  
Why yes she does! My goodness. It must  
be her. It has been a long time since she  
was last here.

OLD LADY NO 1:  
It must be over 20 years ago. I bet the old  
lady Moss has left the farm for her. 

Alison finishes her shopping and goes to the cashier to pay them. The old ladies stand in line after her and start chatting with Alison.

OLD LADY NO 2:  
Well, isn't that nice of you Alison Moss  
to come back after all these years.

ALISON:  
Hello Mrs. O'Neil. It's nice to see you too.

OLD LADY NO 2:  
How are your mother and father doing?

ALISON:  
They're ok, I think. I haven't seen them  
in ages.

OLD LADY NO 2:  
Well, shouldn't you see your parents bit  
more often then?

ALISON:  
Listen, Mrs. O'Neil, I didn't come here to  
keep you all up-to-date on latest rumours.  
If you have heard something about their  
doings, then fine. I haven't and I am not  
interested either.

Alison gathers her groceries.

ALISON (CONT'D):  
Now will you excuse me. Mrs. Ferguson  
(Nods at old lady no. 1)

Blonde woman, GEMMA REID, is standing as the last person in the line and overhears the discussion. She recognises Alison who doesn't notice her. Sorrow and anxiety passes Gemma's face.

3\. EXT. HIGH ABOVE THE RURAL ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE. -- CONTINUES

Alison's jeep drives on a very narrow country road that is lined with stone embankments. The jeep arrives to a small farm yard where the car stops. 

The house is old English farm house made of grey stones. There's an old man in the yard welcoming the car with a sheepdog. Sheep noises and cowbell chimes somewhere in the distance.

Alison steps out of the car and closes the door, greets the old man.

ALISON:  
Hello Mr. Potts, how are you doing.

MR. POTTS:  
Alison Moss! Alive and breathing.

The old man smiles. He and Alison hug clearly happy to see each other.

ALISON (CONT'D):  
I am. And this time I am going to stay  
too.

Both smile now with wide smiles. Together they gather her groceries and walk into the house. 

 

4\. INT. KITHCHEN OF THE OLD HOUSE. -- CONTINUES 

The kitchen of the old house has a yellow wallpaper with small red flowers. A clock ticks on the wall. Furnishings are old but well maintained. 

Alison is putting the groceries in the fridge. Mr. Potts sits at the table.

MR. POTTS:  
You are then going to stay here now?

Tea pot starts to whistle. Alison turns it off and puts it on the table. She continues putting the groceries at the fridge while speaking.

ALISON:  
Yes, John, I am going to stay. For now  
at least. Auntie left this farm to me and  
I needed to get out of London anyway.  
I don't know if I'll be staying the rest of  
my life but it is what I need right now.

MR. POTTS:  
Alright then. 

He contemplates for a moment as if he has forgotten something.

MR. POTTS (CONT'D):  
I am just curious. You don't have to  
answer if you don't want to Alison.  
But why did you come back?

ALISON:  
Long story short; he slept with another  
woman, I divorced him. The end.

MR. POTTS:  
Alright then, that is fair enough.

ALISON:  
(scorns) I'm just tired of all that, can we  
not talk about him any more now that  
we have cleared that out?

MR. POTTS:  
(smiles) Yes we can, Alison. You're safe.  
Nothing can hurt you here. 

Alison sits down at the table opposite to Mr. Potts and smiles. She pours them some tea and opens a packet of hobnobs and passes them out to Mr. Potts. 

ALISON (CONT'D):  
Hobnobs?


End file.
